Passive
by I AM THE SUPREME KING
Summary: The Final Battle. Naruto vs. Sasuke. The Will of Fire vs. The Curse Of Hatred. The End Of It All. A sonfic oneshot to Passive by A Perfect Circle Warnings: Language, Vengeful!Naruto, Insane!Sasuke.


Summary: The Final Battle. Naruto vs. Sasuke. The Will of Fire vs. The Curse Of Hatred. The End Of It All.  
Songfic to Passive by A Perfect Circle.  
Dead as dead can be  
My doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him  
Ever the optimistic one– Song Lyrics

*PAB*

Dead as dead can be  
My doctor tells me  
But I just can't believe him  
Ever the optimistic one

"So… this is it Dobe… it all comes down to this," muttered a black haired man softly.  
This black-haired man was 21 year-old Sasuke Uchiha, the avatar of hatred, the last Uchiha, but to the blonde man in front of him he was only one thing. A murderer.

I'm sure of your ability to become  
My perfect enemy

"…"  
"At least say something Naruto, you should have some last words before I rip your heart out," said Sasuke, a sinister smirk on his face.  
"Fine, I'll say something: for what you've done, the people you've killed, I swear on my life, I will put you down!" Yelled Naruto  
"Hehehe, you will try but-" before the man could finish he was cut off by Naruto letting out a war cry and running towards him, Rasengan forming in his right hand.  
'So that's how you wanna start this Naruto? Fine.' Thought the Raven-haired man as he charged a Chidori in his left hand.

Wake up (why can't you)  
And face me (come on now)  
Don't play dead (don't play dead)  
'cause maybe (because maybe)

"DIE!" Yelled the last Uchiha as he ran at the blonde, pushing his Chidori at Naruto, only to be blocked by the blue ball of spinning Chakra in his hand.  
Both men were pushed back by the force of the two attacks cancelling each other out.  
"You've gotten stronger Dobe… a lot stronger," said Sasuke throwing his Akatsuki cloak to the ground and pulling out a sword.  
"Take this, Chidori Katana!" he exclaimed as his blade started sparking, he rushed toward the blonde, intending to stab him but was stopped as a blade made from red chakra just _barely _missed his head.  
"Like it teme? I call it the Aka no Katana," said the blonde, "and with it, I'll remove your head!"  
Rushing towards Sasuke, the blonde attempted to stab him but Sasuke blocks, using his chokuto. "Is that all, Dobe?"

Someday I'll walk away and say  
You disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way

"I'll kill you!" Screams Naruto, as crimson chakra starts to surround him, creating two tails behind him.  
"Well now, we can't have that, can we? Mangekyo Sharingan." Said the raven haired man, activating the Mangekyo, and suddenly appearing in front of Naruto, "Tsukoyomi!" He exclaims looking into Naruto's eyes as he(Naruto) falls to the ground.  
"Pitiful," murmured Sasuke as he moves to stab Naruto.

Leaning over you here  
Cold and catatonic  
I catch a brief reflection  
What you could and might have been

Suddenly Naruto's body exploded into a puff of white smoke!  
"Huh?" was Sasuke's intelligent response to this fact, turning around to see Naruto charging a Rasenshuriken.

It's your right and your ability  
To become my perfect enemy  
Wake up (why can't you)  
And face me (come on now)  
Don't play dead (don't play dead)  
'cause maybe (because maybe)  
Someday I'll walk away and say  
You disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this way

"Now who's pitiful?" Yelled Naruto, launching the Rasenshuriken.  
"NO! AMATERASU!" He screamed as black flames seemed to leak from his left eye, "Blaze Release: Shield of Black Flames!" The black flames of Amaterasu rise up in front of Sasuke protecting him from the Rasenshuriken, "Blaze Release: Kagatsuchi!" The black flames form a sword attacking Naruto, who was forced to dodge.

Maybe you're better off this way  
Maybe you're better off this way  
Maybe you're better off this way  
You're better off this  
You're better off this  
MAYBE YOU'RE BETTER OFF!

The black flames disperse as Sasuke dashes towards Naruto.  
"Do you see the extent of my power?! I can even control and disperse the flames of Amaterasu! HAHAHA you don't stand a fucking chance! You never did, dobe," said Sasuke, laughing insanely.

Wake up (why can't you)  
And face me (come on now)  
Don't play dead (don't play dead)  
'cause maybe (because maybe)  
Someday I'll walk away and say  
You fucking disappoint me  
Maybe you're better off this WAY!

Sasuke ran forward a black Chidori surrounding his hand.  
"I will kill you, and I will rip your heart out of your fucking chest and eat it!"  
"Bring it teme," exclaimed the Blonde as he ran at Sasuke, Crimson Rasengan in hand.  
"DIE!" They exclaimed simultaneously as Sasuke ducked under the Rasengan, shoving his hand into the blonde male's chest.

Go ahead and play dead  
I know that you can hear this  
Go ahead and play dead

"Get up Naruto! Get up! Dobe," he said lifting Naruto by his collar "I said get up!"  
Then he noticed Naruto's lifeless eyes.

Why can't you turn and face me  
Why can't you turn and face me  
Why can't you turn and face me  
Why can't you turn and face me  
YOU FUCKING DISAPPOINT ME!

"D-dobe? Naruto? Wake up! WAKE UP!" He yells shaking Naruto.

Passive aggressive bullshit

He throws Naruto onto the ground and kicks him, "WAKE UP! WAKE THE FUCK UP DOBE! WAKE THE FUCK UP AND FUCKING FIGHT ME!" he screamed as he started to cry.

Passive aggressive bullshit

"It's useless Sasuke, he's gone," said a voice from behind him.  
"Bullshit, Suigetsu! He's supposed to get back up! He's supposed to keep fighting me,"

Passive aggressive bullshit  


"He can't Sasuke, he's dead," said Suigetsu  
"SHUT UP! HE IS NOT DEAD! LOOK, HE'LL GET BACK UP AND KEEP FIGHTING ME! LOOK!"

Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit  


"He's dead Sasuke, it's over. We won." Said another voice as Juugo and Orochimaru walked up to him.  
"He-he's gone?" said Sasuke.  
"Yes, Sasuke, he's gone," said Orochimaru.  
"Then I no longer have a reason to live" said Sasuke, as he picked up his Chokuto and shoved it into his chest.  
Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit  


"Wait!" they exclaimed simultaneously, but it was too late…

Passive aggressive bullshit  
Passive aggressive bullshit…

_**Fin**_

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this little one shot, if so, please, review. If not, fuck it, review anyway!

Later!_**  
**__**  
**_


End file.
